Hogwarts Grandchildren
by Priestess of Silvanus
Summary: After fifth year Albus Doubldore notices the lack of. . . everything in his students. After so much death the old Headmaster tries something new to help raise sprits of his students! Warning! MM and FF pairings. Compeltely Redone
1. Introduction

Dumbledore looked around at all of this year's Hogwarts teachers. He knew that the news he was going to be giving them would be neither welcomed nor appreciated. After the war there was a great increase in orphaned children and since ninety percent of these children were at least part magical-creature the ministries were having a great deal of trouble placing them in homes. But after a long discussion with the new ministry of magic Arthur Weasley; they had decided that students fifth year and older would be given the option to adopt some of these children. Those who did would of course be helped both financially and scholarly. Professors would take into consideration the demands of raising a child.

"Albus! Have you been listing to a word I've said all night?" Albus looked up into Minerva's eyes and smiled sheepishly. He of course had not been listing.

"Forgive me Minerva, an old mans mind wanders so." Albus realized seconds after speaking how great a mistake that was.

"Yes I know Albus, for your mind must have wandered for you to think that any student is ready to take on the responsibility of parenthood. These children just got out of a war, they need to live with whatever childhood they have left, not begin to take care of a child themselves. What were you thinking making that statement this morning, and without even discussing it with the rest of us? Did you even think how this would affect their schooling? How are they supposed to study and worry about classes with a toddler tugging on their coat? No absolutely not, I won't have it." McGonagal looked Albus right in the eyes.

"Please everyone, sit down. Let me explain why I have decided to offer this." All the teachers looked at each other before nodding and slowly slipping into their seats. "These students will never be children again, they loss that innocence years ago, some were born without it. Have any of you truly looked at are student? Most are hanging on by a thread. Every one of them has lost at least one person they loved or cared for, some have lost complete families. Those who choose to take a baby into their life I believe do it because they need this as much as the children they will be taking in. Minerva think about it, what better way then to heal some of these wounds but by the sweet laughter of a child. They need each other, and if we can't find these children homes, or we can't fix the broken spirits of the children in this school we will have a whole knew war on are hands."

"Albus is right. I have taken too many of my Slytherin's up to the hospital-wing for attempted suicide. Even you Minerva know the truth in this, how many of your Gryffindor have you found in the bathrooms, or hallways? How many times have the alarms connected to your students gone off because they've hurt themselves? We have to try something and though I don't think this is the best idea, it is the only one we have. Give them something to stress over, to care for, and to care for them." Everyone looked stunned at Severus. No one had expected him to agree with this whole idea.

"The fastest healing is that of a child's smile." Lupin stated a small smile tugging his own face.

"Then it is settled. Let's see who signed up for the task first; then we will decide on how to go about all this. There won't be much of a problem if less than ten students wish to participate, but we will have a great deal of work to do if more than a hundred decided." All the teachers nodded and quickly vacated the office room. They knew when they were dismissed, and they all had much to think about. In addition the head of houses' figured they should go and answer any questions their students had. They didn't want any of them to make unwise or rash decisions.


	2. exciting news

Gryffindor common room

"So what do you think of Dumbledore announcement?" Hermione asked. She was actually quite taken with the idea. She liked the fact that she could help some children, and growing up an only child the experience would be well worth the trouble. All most all of the Gryffindor had sent letters home telling of the new assignment and many had already received answers. Hermione had gotten hers not but two hours after she had sent it with Carrien, her new owl. Her parents had warned her of the difficulty but stated they would be more then willing to help raise a child, even one so obviously magical. They trusted Hermione to make a decision based on a good consideration of both the good and the bad.

"I think it's great, I mean we can actually help someone." Ginny stated with a giggle. "The ministry's going to help support the children so we don't have to worry about not having the money. I think its going to be really sweet." Hermione nodded at Ginny knowing the girl well enough to already know what she was thinking. Ginny grew up in a house full of children yet as the only girl and the youngest she had missed out on much of what her elder brothers had gained. She knew her parents loved her but after so many children, then Fred and George, it was only natural for her to want something all her own.

"Think hard about this Gin. You wouldn't want to make a hasty decision. One that you might regret soon after you make it." Ginny looked over at Harry and nodded her head.

"I'm going to think really hard. I won't make my finial decision till after I get the letter from my mom. I know she'll have some good ideas. What about you Harry?"

Harry looked extremely thoughtful for many moments before shrugging his shoulders. "I, like you, am waiting for a letter." Everyone in the common room looked curiously at Harry. They all knew Harry had a lover, one that he wrote often enough for them all to grow curious, but that's as much as he would tell them. Hermione and Ginny guessed that they were very close to bonding or else Harry wouldn't honestly have cared.

"Harry, this man, what do you think he'll say?" Harry shook his head. He honestly couldn't know. After being with his other, his soul mate for nearly a year and a half he still wasn't sure on how he would react to certain things. In addition this didn't just affect them but the child his lover had from another marriage as well.

"I'm not really sure. He knows that it's impossible for us to have children. The fight with Voldemort killed everything in me." Everyone nodded. They all remembered the complete depression Harry had been in for many months after the finial battle, and it hadn't been till after Harry had come back from Christmas break to being continue his sixth year that everyone saw him as he was before. It took till the Harry had received a beautiful emerald eyes, silver necklace on Valentines day before Harry had told even his closes friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville that he was seeing someone. He had actually come forward right after Draco and Ron had become open to everyone about there own relationship. Questions had flown but Harry refused to answer any but the basics. The man was older, that he cared for him, he was pure-blood, and no, he was not sided with Voldemort during the finial battle. That was it, they could get no more.

"He knows I want children, but we will discuss it and find out what is the best for us. I know I'm young, but I truly feel very old." Harry sighed and looked as his friends till a hooting caught everyone's attention. Turning Harry smiled at the familiar sight of the all white snow hawk his lover had gotten him for his birthday. After the death of Hewing during the finial battle (she had died taking the killing curse for Harry) Harry had refused to buy another owl. The snow Hawk was named Kaia, and reminded him greatly of Hewing, as she was very overprotective of Harry. "If you would excuse me." Everyone nodded and watched Harry hold out his hand for the hawk then take her through a side door that led to a private tower Harry and his friends stayed in.


	3. Letters from lovers

Harry's bedroom

My dearest Harry,

I think this a wonderful idea. I know how much you want children, and I'm sure your heart aches for the orphaned children. Though you did not say as much, I know this means a great deal to you. I only ask that you let us come out about our relationship. I want to be in this child's or children I'm more then ready for that option as well, I know how you are my love life. I want them to know his/her father, as well as his/her daddy. And yes Harry you did understand me right, I want you to be my husband. While this is not how I wished to ask you this, I want you to know I don't love you any less.

I have all ready spoken with my son. Though in his words he was 'weirded out' by the fact that he is your age at first, he now feels very confident that we could be quite happy together. He has stated on more then one occasion that he is on quite friendly terms with you. Though as he is currently seeing young Ronald Weasley I don't see how he could try to sensor are relationship, but then this is my Draco were talking of. While I know he could never think of you as a father, or any adult figure, he does think of you as a friend, one that he knows I could be happy with.

I am even now readying my self for a trip to Hogwarts. I'll be there in three days, right before lunch. If you agree to let the world know be at the front door at ten. If not I'll understand, and wont hold it against you. Please my love think carefully and tell me of your answer tomorrow.

Love

Eternally yours,

L.M.

Harry smiled happily at the letter. He was grateful to his lover for all that he had done for him. Lucius was so patient, so caring. It was quite a surprise when Harry had learned that Lucius had been a spy, very much like Severus. It had been Narsissa fault her husband and son were the way they were. Lucius feared a whore's life for his only son. He knew he had to protect him so he joined Voldamorts services and then went to Dumbledore. He didn't ask for help merely gave him a bit of information and left.

It had been Draco who had introduced them, truly introduced them. At the beginning of fifth year Harry and Draco had come to a truce. They put there hatred behind them and tried to get along, at least in private. Both boys secretly confessed to each other that they found there bickering, and fights fun. Coming up with new taunts and name's was exciting and when Voldemort is constantly breathing down your back you need something or someone that you can truly win against. Plus in all honesty the Malfoy's would never get along with the Wesley's and vise-versa. This was something that Harry had gotten over long ago. Even Ron and Draco's relationship was 90 bickering. They fought a dozen times a day and probably would till the end of there days, or till they killed each other.

There friendship ended up being a very convient thing, as not but two months later Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione and a handful of others were pulled into 'special training.' Understanding that it would more of likely be Harry, Hermione and Ron facing Voldemort, the three were given the most intense training by all the schools teachers and a handful of others including Lucius, Remus and Sirius.

It had been over summer vacation right after there fifth year that Harry had receive a vision of Voldemort brutally taking Draco. Harry of course couldn't stop him self from trying to protect his new friend. Harry forced himself into Voldemort body while Draco was in the room with him. Taking over for nearly a full five minutes. Those five minutes though had been long enough for Harry to convince Draco to get outside and appreciate to Hogsmeade where Harry was waiting in the Leaky Caldron for him. Draco did as he was told and found Harry passed out in his bed. It took nearly four days for Harry to awaken then gain some bit of his strength back. But in those days they found out that Voldemort remembered nothing of what had happened that day. They were all thankful.

It was nearly a week after the incident that Draco took Harry home to Malfoy Manor. There Harry learned of Lucius and Draco's past and how Narcissa was whoring her self around the death eaters. She was very rarely home which meant that Harry was able to spend the rest of him summer at Malfoy Manner only having to hid once in a while. It hadn't been till that following winter when Lucius had taken them around Europe after Voldemort defeat that Harry truly recognized what his feelings of Lucius really were. Then with Narcissa's earlier death at the hands of Auras, Harry found there was a bit of hope that he could win Lucius. With a bit creativity, and a little sutal help from Draco, Harry had been able to seduce Lucius by the end of break. The raven haired boy had been thrilled to learn of Lucius deep feeling for him and they easily feel into a relationship, built out of there year and a half close contact with each other. Now nearly a year and a half into there relationship, Harry was very ready to commit himself completely to this relationship.

back in the common room

"When do you think Harry's going to tell us who this mystery man is? I mean it's been over a year, right?" Ron asked looked towards where Harry went through the door that led to there private tower. A tower they had used as a base during there fifth and sixth years and had just refused to leave.

"I think he's a Slytherin." Everyone quickly looked to Neville who was sitting in a corner chair besides the fire thinking to himself.

"What do you mean Neville?" Neville jumped and looked at the seventh and sixth years that were all facing him. He hadn't mean to let people hear him, but well . . . It was to late now.

"I believe it a Slytherin, some one who's already graduated. He's probably older, I would say by quite a bit. It's the only excuses." Hermione motioned for him to continue as she tried to follow his reasoning. "Well I would say Slytherin because everyone needs there opposite, and Harry's mentioned how crafty, and sly the man is. Those are Slytherin traits, and it's only reasonable that Harry would find himself attract to a Slytherin. We all know how rash he can be, he needs some one to ground him. Plus a Slytherin would be the only one who wouldn't think of Harry as any thing but Harry, Hufflepuffs are scared of him, Ravenclaws want to study him, and Gryffindor think he's a born again hero." Neville through the crowed a look when they looked about ready to argue. "And don't bother arguing because I know its true and so do you. Plus think about it, Harry came out about his relationship right after Ron and Draco came out about there's. He must have gained some confidence because of it." Neville shrugged at everyone's look.

"This is all beginning to make sense. I mean even though we try to be there for Harry, I at least all ways feel years younger then him some times." Everyone nodded, now seeing what first Neville then Hermione did. "This person would have to be older, it's the only way. Thinking about it that way he was probably one of are trainers, though honestly that doesn't help much seeing as we had over dozens of teachers."

"Well I for one just hope he's happy, and when Harry's ready to tell us; he'll tell us." Ginny stated. "Plus I think it'll defiantly be soon, especially since Harry wants to adopt so much." With that the group dispersed to think about there own feelings, and what they were going to do about the adoption.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of Lucius arrival Harry woke much earlier then he usually did. He showered extra slow to ensure he was completely clean, and to help relax his the tense mussels in his back. Wrapping a soft fluffy white towel around his waist Harry made his way towards his large closet, dreading looking for something to wear. Opening the wood doors Harry stopped to think long and hard, before realizing it was useless and heading towards the fire place in his perfects room.

"Draco" jumping from his bed Draco searched for the person who shouted his name. Looking around Draco was met with Harry's head looking out at him from the fire place in his Head Boys room.

"Damn it Harry, what?" Harry grinned widely before motioning him forward.

"Your father's coming today. I want to look nice, I need your help." Draco rolled his eyes as he flipped out of the bed and towards the fire place. Throwing a pinch of powder in to the fireplace Draco walked through.

"Well let's see. . ." Draco walked over to the closet and quickly made a selection. A pair of black silk dress pants, and a deep red dress shirts, and a black vest was quickly tossed towards Harry. "Tie your hair back; father loves it when you tie it back." Harry smirked towards Draco.

"Always makes him want to undo it." Draco gave Harry a dashing smile and nodded.

"So you decided to adopt?" Harry shrugged his shoulders as he dropped the towel and slipped on a pair of black silk boxers.

"Lucius said you didn't mind. You don't do you Drake, honest?" Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's boxer clad body.

"Har, you're my best friend, and the lover of my father. If I wasn't bothered by anything before, the suggestion of having a baby sister or brother isn't going to bother me. Actually I'm quite hoping this might convince father to finally ask for your bond." Harry pulled back a blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you think . . .?" Draco laughed as he moved away and went back to Harry's closet. Grabbing a pair of black dress pants a black dress shirt with a silver/gray dress sweater to through over it. Turning and winking at Harry. "Your father mentioned marriage, but do you really think he'll ask for my bond?"

"I think all the time Potter" Harry snorted. "I'm borrowing your clothes, and your shower. Can't let you make me look bad in front of anyone now can I?" Harry laughed and shocks his head.

"Go ahead; everything you have except the shirt is yours anyways." Draco looked down at the clothing in his hands before looking up with realization.

"Damn" Harry laughed loudly and quickly finished getting dressed before ducking out of the room to wait for Lucius in the main hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

scene change

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Harry as he stood on the step. Ten minutes seemed like hours to the impatient boy and becoming quite antsy Harry made a snap judgement call and decided to wait for Lucius at the main gate. He hoped the long walk would calm his nerves a bit before he saw Lucius.

But before Harry even reached the halfway point for the gate he noticed a stunning silver figure moving towards his way.

"Lucius" The name barely came out more then a whisper and before Harry knew what he was doing he was racing forward, once close enough to the well muscled man Harry all but through himself into the waiting arms of the older blonde.

Lucius smiled happily as he pulled Harry towards himself. "My Harry" Raining kisses across his face, Lucius tried to reintroduce himself to his long absent lover. "I see you have agreed, then." Harry smiled and kissed Lucius quickly on the lips.

"Yes, I only thought to keep everything a secret for fear of you and Draco." Lucius smiled at the boy in his arms. Kissing him softly on the lips Lucius rubbed there noses together in a affectionate display that melted Harry's already mushy heart.

"Have any of the others partners showed up yet?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. Albus had sent word that anyone who wished there partners to be at the selection process should send a quick letter and be on the train later that day.

"Not yet, there supposed to arrive later today. You know so we have time to make up are minds, since they'll be staying with us 75 of the time." Lucius merely nodded.

"We'll then I'll be the first. Why don't we go inside so we can eat? Plus I think I have a son I haven't seen in a while." Harry smiled up at the older man. Lucius undying affection for his only son had been what first struck Harry. It was something that he hoped to never tire of.

"He was showering when I left him earlier, but that was near an half an hour ago so I would assume he would be at breakfast by now." Harry paused and snickered. "Then again this is Draco were talking about." Lucius laughed at Harry's statement and quickly brought the boy closer to his side. "My friends are going to flip." Lucius stopped and turned towards Harry.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Harry stepped back before dropping his head. "I didn't get the time. I didn't think you wanted anyone to know and your letter didn't really leave time for me to have a conversation with them. I love my friends really I do, but you can't tell them things like this unless you don't mind everyone knowing. Ron's going to flip, I know he is. Hermione won't like it at first and she'll try to analyze my feelings. Though I know the two will come around quickly, even if its mearly because they care for me, and they want to keep an eye on you."

"I'm sorry, I know better. I shouldn't have yelled, or accused you. I know I didn't leave time but when your letter said the mates/bounded/or significant others of the students here were coming with in a couple days, and this whole child thing was very sudden, I truly didn't have a choose." Harry nodded into Lucius shoulder.

"Then let's say its both are flaunts and get over it." Lucius smiled before nodding and motioning Harry back towards the school. "There surprise will be great though." Lucius nodded thinking darkly about the time to come. "Lucius?" Lucius turned so his full attention was on his mate.

Staring into each other eyes for many moment both men were thinking how in love they were with the others eyes. Lucius knew it was one of the first things he notices about Harry. How they could go from crystal clear with thoughtfulness, to sparkling with mischief, to practically a flame with desire. Everything could be read through Harry's eyes. They were the only part of Harry that he couldn't hide. His emotions were always laid bare here and right now Lucius could read pain.

"Everything all rights my love, I was only thinking." Harry watched him for many moments before nodding and turning back to the castle.

"As long as you're sure." Lucius nodded and followed his young lover towards the castle. As they reached the castle steps Lucius stopped Harry.

"Harry, before we go in I want to ask you something." Harry turned smiling happily and nodded his expectance.

"I want to know if you'll give me your bond." Harry's eyes widened with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"You really mean it? Draco said he hoped that soon . . . . . But you truly want my bond?" Lucius smiled as he leaned over so his face was mere inches away from Harry's.

"Yes my love, I want your bond and I hope with all my heart that you might want mine also." Harry jumped forward and buried his head in the crook of Lucius shoulder. He couldn't stop the tears of happiness from coursing down his face.

"Yes, yes of course I want your bond, and I want you to have mine." Lucius pulled Harry up kissing him soundly. Putting Harry down Lucius pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I've been saving this for something like this; for some one like you." Lucius opened the black velvet box to reveal two rings. Both of the rings were shaped to look like snakes in a circular pattern, the snake biting its tail. The one Lucius handed Harry was more feminine to look at, as it was thinner, with beautiful diamond eyes. Luciuses was a bit thicker with Emerald eyes. "There were my great grand parents, given to him by his grand parents, given to him by his great grand parents. As you see they are meant for only true love, a bonding ceremony. They don't happen very often in the Malfoy family but when they do, Malfoy's know how to celebrate them right." Harry's eyes were lost with in the snakes. He could feel the love radiating off the ring and knew those who had worn them had truly been in love.

"There beautiful Lucius, I love it." Harry quickly slipped the ring on and pulled Lucius down to him. "I love you." Lucius smirked as he pulled the boy-who-lived into his arms for a kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

"The other's will be here with in the hour, why don't the two of you come to my office so we can discuss this new development." Lucius and Harry jumped at the sound of Doubledores voice. Looking over they were met with not only Albus, but Severus, Minerva and Remuses who had come back to teach at the beginning of the year.

"Yes, then maybe I'll be able to learn why my godson hasn't seen fit to discuss any of this with me." Harry eyes widened as he looked up at Remus. Slowly moving backwards away from the ticked off werewolf, Harry hid himself behind Lucius.

"There's very good reasons for that Moony." Remus raised a single eyebrow at Harry motioning for him to continue. "Ask Lucius, 'cause I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures." Harry gave a merry wave before taking off towards Hagrids hut. Lucius watched Harry duck out of the interrogation with a put off expression. Looking back over at the group of assembled teachers Lucius gave them one of his best 'I'm a Malfoy so don't fuck with me look'. It was all most as scary as Remus'es 'I'm a godfather and I caught you kissing on my godson so you better tell me what's going on right now before I hurt you permanently' look, all most.


	6. Chapter 6

Hagrids Hut

"Harry" Harry smiled at his friends as he slid into line with them. "Your nearly ten minutes late, where were you?" Hermione asked looking Harry over careful.

"Who cares where you were, where'd you get the ring?" Harry laughed at Lavender. She would be the first person to notice something like that, followed only second by . . ."

"Yeah, nicest cut diamonded I have seen in a long while. Definitely Malfoy quality." Stated Pansy as she looked over the ring on Harry's ring finger. "So who's the lucky guy?" Harry grinned at Pansy.

"I knew it" Draco walked over and took his hand pulling the ring towards his face. "And I hoped to get these one day, oh well. Can't say I terribly disappointed." Everyone looked confusedly at one another.

"Harry, Draco, what ever are you talking about?" Harry grinned at his closest friends.

"Well you know how you've been wanting to meet my ummm. . . I hate to call him my boyfriend, but I guess that's what he is. . ." Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Not any more. You're a promised man now. He's your promised." Harry gave Draco a goofy grin as he thought about it. He was promised.

"Yeah, well. . . .ummm. . . .my promised came to the school about half an hour ago. He's talking to Doubledore right now, but you'll meet him when everyone else does at the ceremony." Hermione glared hotly at Draco and Harry.

"We definitely will not. You'll tell us right this instant who this man is. I will not be surprised like some common everyday person. I am one of your best friends Harry Potter and you WILL tell me this very instant." Harry jumped back at Hermione's forceful tone before nodding.

"Ok Moin, don't have to go into scary mode. It's Lucius Malfoy." Everyone burst out into laughter at Harry.

"Nice joke Harry, now really who is it?" Harry looked at Draco then back at all the seventh year Slytherins and Griffendors.

"I'm not joking." One by one each of the kids stopped laughing realizing very slowly that Harry wasn't kidding.

"By the gods I should have seen it." Everyone looked to Hermione. "You spent Christmas and last summer at Malfoy manor, and you were so much happier. I didn't put it all together." Everyone looked a little gob-smacked at the idea of Harry Potter and Lucius

"Moin?" Harry watched as Hermione face turned white, then red, then white again.

"Harry, ummm. . . .Lucius Malfoy? I mean this is what you want?" Harry took Hermione's hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes.

"I love him Hermione, I truly do and I truly believe that he loves me." Hermione finely nodded before turning to Ron who merely shrugged.

"I can't say anything about falling for a Malfoy." Ron stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, who knew Wesley's had such good taste. You wouldn't have known by there clothes." Ron's face turned slightly red as he looked at Draco. Everyone knowing a blow out was coming slowly stepped back?

"Oh but I disagree, I've all ways been told I have the worst taste. I mean look who I'm dating." Draco growled low in his throat as he stalked towards Ron who for his credit didn't back up.

"Weasley" Draco gave Ron his best Malfoy glare but obviously they had been going out long enough for the 'glare' to have long ago lost effect. "You are so lucky that four years of Quitiditch has left you with an amazing body because you are completely lacking in every other area." Ron glared heatedly at Draco before turning away.

"Fine, I'm sure I can find someone else who thinks I have more going for me then a nice body." Only Hermione and Harry were able to see Ron's face and he gave then a goofy smile and a wink. "You know Harry I think I'll go talk to Seamus; he did give me the offer the other day in the common room." Ron winked at Harry again and Harry got what he wanted. Ron had learned over the years to control his raging temper, though still lousing his cool every once in a while, Harry had been able to let some of his more Slytherin side rub off on not only Ron but Hermione to.

"Oh I remember that, he seemed quite interested, then again we could always give us another shot Ron sweet heart." Hermione purred sliding closer to Ron.

"Step away from my boyfriend Granger" Draco growled. Draco jumped forward and brought his arms around Ron's waist polling him closer to his body, while glaring at Hermione. Hermione smirked seductively while winking at Ron. "Granger" This through Harry and Hermione into a fit of laughter as they were the only ones who could see Ron's self satisfied smirk."

"So are you two going to adopt?" Hermione asked turning back to Harry as Draco tried to make up to Ron for his cruel words with kisses and mid-night promises. Everyone knew she was, Viktor Krum was coming back down to Hogwarts with the others on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was all ways the one to help the ones in need, so it was obvious she was going to help. Hermione had talked of nothing but Viktor coming since she had sent the letter, it truly had been far too long since she had seen the boy.

"Yeah, we are! That's why he's here, so that the child that we pick will know both its fathers." Hermione studied Harry for a moment before breaking out in a grin.

"God, did you guys realize that when Ron and Draco bond, and you and Lucius bond Harry will be Draco's step father and Ron's father in law." Hermione bent over as she laughed deeply. "Oh, God! That's . . . so. . ." Hermione laughed even harder forced to sit down on the ground in order to keep her balance.

"I didn't think of that." Harry looked over at Draco and Ron before a wicked gleam came over his eyes and throwing open his arms Harry motioned for the other two boys. "Sons! Come see daddy!" This through the surrounding Griffendors and Slytherins into loud, uncontrolled laughter while Ron and Draco scolded at him.

"Harry!" Harry grinned happily knowing he would be able to use this for months to annoy the other two boys.


End file.
